


Silver Lining

by Maria_333PH



Series: Hakuno's Altered Paths [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bisexual Character, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Female Homosexuality, Finding Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Heterosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Rare Pairings, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Some Unheard Of Pairings, friends are family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_333PH/pseuds/Maria_333PH
Summary: It's a mockery of the Grail Wars and an insult to most, if not all, the Servants. In an attempt to protect itself, the Grail allowed the rebirth of certain souls. Aside from the one who technically shouldn't exist in this world, none of them remember their past lives.That doesn't mean they will lay down and allow this System to go on, though!UPDATE: Indefinite hiatus (Replanning the story. Might be rewritten)
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Original Character(s), Enkidu/Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno, Karna | Lancer of Red/Original Character(s), Merlin | Caster/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Hakuno's Altered Paths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. First Steps

A young girl, no older than twelve, stood in the center of the room. The small, flickering flames of the candles and the faint light of the ritual circle in front of her were the only things illuminating the bedroom room. She chanted carefully practiced words under her aunt's watchful eyes. She didn't want to do this. She would most likely forever regret bending to her aunt's whims as she always did. No one deserved to live just to fight and possibly die on a daily basis. Yet, maybe, just maybe, her aunt won't ignore her anymore if she did go through with this… Cedar brown eyes closed as she felt a distinct tug on her magic. 

Even though she had believed suffering alone was better than dragging a powerful being with her… She still summoned a Spirit, hoping her aunt's promise hadn't been an empty one... A part of her had desperately hoped that no Spirit would answer her summoning. The circle glowed brighter and the air in the room seemed to turn cold for a moment before becoming warm. It felt like the beginning of spring, if she had to name it. Her white dress and long brown hair fluttered in the soft breeze coming from the center of the circle. There was no turning back, now. She fought the tears and sobs threatening to come out, taking a deep, shuddering breath as she and her aunt waited for the Spirit to fully emerge.

Pink flowers spilled into the room first before they heard a soft, amused voice. 

_"Hmm. I shouldn't be able to answer your call, as the Grail dictates. Then again, you seem to have quite the amount of magic, Master~"_ The man standing in the circle looked eccentric, to say the least. He appeared to be no older than twenty five. His silver hair was long, fading to a shade of purple at the tips. In the dimly lit room, his skin appeared pale. Maybe it would look healthier in better lighting. His lips formed a lax smile while his purple eyes were alight with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. The white robes he wore looked like they were sewn from rich fabric. There seemed to be a lot of pins and designs on the shoulder and chest areas of the cloak. There were also golden lines forming an elegant pattern on his black pants. Perhaps he had been a nobleman in life? 

_"While I cannot promise you much in the ways of combat, I shall do my absolute best to support you as your Grand Caster, Master~"_ He announced with that gentle and somewhat amused voice. He sounded like an angel, when she actually thought about it. _"My name is Kishinami Hakuno."_ She told him. _"Hahah. Such a name suits you, my cute Master~"_ Although his tone was slightly jovial, he gave the woman standing behind his new Master a rather cold look. The fact that the woman wore a formal, yet fit and somewhat revealing dress and a pair of high heels didn't sit well with him for some reason. It was odd, since he hadn't minded, and in fact enjoyed, whenever the female Servants of his previous Master would wear similar, or sometimes even more revealing, outfits. 

Perhaps it was because the girl before him looked young - far too young to be contracted, even to Servants who are easily maintained, magically speaking. How was she to fare with him and the definite magical stress it would take for her to keep him in a physical form? Even with all that practically overflowing mana he felt from her, she was going to have difficulties due to her age, no doubt. He could also feel just how raw her magic use was, so she most probably hasn't had much training. Yet...

 _"You will summon another Servant tomorrow. Casters are useless in the Arena."_ The lady declared before walking outside the room. Merlin's eyes narrowed at her words. _"She's my Aunt Kasumi."_ Upon hearing the quiet, quivering voice, he looked at his Master again, assessing her. She looked ready to faint yet this _aunt_ of hers had simply walked through the door without a care for the child's well-being. _'I wonder why a child is being made to summon multiple Servants outside of Chaldea…'_ He thought before stepping out of the circle. His arms automatically reached out to steady the swaying form of his Master. _'She's already this exhausted from summoning me, alone… I should give her my name.'_

 _"I am Merlin, your personal Court Magician, Master~"_ He gave the girl a grin and a wink as he uttered his True Name. Hopefully, knowing his true identity would be enough to encourage her, despite that woman's words from earlier. Unbidden, a memory of a time with a red haired magus surfaced in his mind as he carried his young Master to the bed near the window. It came forth so suddenly, yet it still made a soft chuckle pass through his lips. _'I wonder what you and Mash did after we finished the Grand Order's missions, Gudako-chan. Maybe I'll try and look for any possible descendants of yours, hmm?'_

* * *

Hakuno had been glad when she'd woken after summoning Merlin. It had been almost eight thirty in the morning the next day when she had opened her eyes and had seen that her Servant's skin wasn't pale at all, but a healthy ivory color.

Presently, Merlin sat upon her bed, feeling restless and anxious. He noted that he was perhaps more nervous and worried about this than Hakuno, which was just silly! The nerves probably have something to do with the fact that he and his Master hadn't been allowed outside the room, at all. It was absurd, really. How was he supposed to know what to protect Hakuno from? The answer to that became apparent the moment her aunt entered the room the day after Merlin arrived. Kasumi had checked on Hakuno's vitals, told the child she expected more from her and then she had left them without so much as a thought for hi Master's well-being. It was insulting and worrying and for the past three days, he had found himself debating whether or not to just kill the woman. On one hand, killing her would lead to both her Servants fading back to the Throne. Hakuno had told him about them, when he asked if her aunt had summoned anyone. True, they could simply contract with Hakuno after Kasumi died but he was not about to place that burden on a girl barely into her teen years. 

He's certain Hakuno would need a Servant that's strong in combat and Lancelot was certainly a strong knight. Even if they'd end up stuck with his Berserker self for the foreseeable future. At least Guinevere might stick around to translate and act as a buffer should anything go wrong. Yet, as he kept reminding himself, Hakuno wouldn't be able to handle the mana requirements of a Ruler, a Berserker and a Mage of the Arthurian Legends all at once. Not without proper training and not in her current age. On the other hand, he could stand aside and watch Hakuno summon another Servant, hoping that his own magic can help her sustain a second contract. He had recalled how to do so, while he was going through possible solutions in his mind. _'I should probably thank Da Vinci and Holmes for discovering this particular_ _failsafe, hmm?'_ His internal monologues came to an end when Kasumi entered Hakuno's room. 

The black haired, pale skinned woman was staring at Hakuno with cold, unforgiving blue eyes. Merlin had the urge to shield the girl behind his larger frame, if only so she didn't have to suffer that unrelenting gaze. It was easy to spot, he thought to himself. If one truly cared to look and see, they would see a child attempting not to tremble as she did something against her moral compass. The circle shimmered once, twice, perhaps, before a Servant deigned her worthy of their contract. Merlin was quick to get behind his Master, catching her as she stumbled backwards. _'At least the knight isn't in Spirit Form. Still…'_ Purple eyes studied the young, frail body in his arms. Hakuno was awake, gasping short breaths every second or two. She was perspiring, as well. He had no doubt his Master was magically exhausted, more so now since she now had two Servants feeding on her mana. He swiftly directed his own mana to support her. Then, he looked over to the newcomer. Merlin was thankful that the room was well lit, unlike when he had been summoned.

The knight in front of them had short blond hair. He looked to be a little over twenty, wearing silver armor and a blue and black cloak. The cloak had golden outlines along the darker patches of the fabric. Short yet elegant white cloth was stitched along the ends of its long sleeves. The skin on his face was slightly tanned. Honestly, the knight vaguely reminded Merlin of a certain legendary king he had practically raised. _'That is certainly not Altria, though. She is definitely not a man.'_ Meanwhile, green eyes had narrowed at the sight of an unknown man, possibly another Servant, being so close to Hakuno. Those same eyes widened as he realized what the silver haired man was doing. The knight nodded his thanks before kneeling in front of the girl who had summoned him. To say he was shocked at how young she was would be the understatement of the century. _"I am Saber. A servant who shall protect you and the world."_ He stated, one hand brushing the stray strands of brown hair from his Master's face. Hakuno barely registered the princely sounding voice of her new Servant, she was too busy trying to keep herself from falling asleep right then and there.

 _"Be mindful of the woman behind me, Saber."_ Green eyes looked up to meet with lavender irises. Saber took note of the seriousness within them and the quiet tone of the man's voice. _"She is our Master's aunt."_ Saber's gaze lifted up to study the woman for a few moments before he looked at the young child again. _"When you say 'our Master', do you mean to say… This child is providing us both with mana?"_ His voice came out softly, quietly. There must be a reason for his fellow Servant to speak in such a manner around the lady. Lavender eyes closed as the man let out a soft, seemingly irritated sigh. _"She wanted Hakuno to summon a second Servant. I am currently pulling on mana from Avalon to help our Master. Hopefully, we can schedule some magic training for her when we can actually leave this room…."_

Saber let that information settle in his mind. The man implied that he was connected to Avalon and there were only three beings Saber knew of who could boldly state that claim. They were all ladies. It would seem he had things to investigate. Perhaps he truly had jumped worlds. He could wait for the answers, he supposed, as he felt a small hand on his cheek. His own hand lifted to rest on his Master's hand. _"I am Arthur Pendragon. Please allow me to be your sword and shield, Master."_ He had worded it as a request, but Merlin knew better. If this man really was a version of Altria as he claimed to be, he would protect their Master, even if he had to do so from the shadows. Merlin just has to keep an eye on him for a bit, to be certain of his identity. Although, for now… _'Here's our cavalry, Master!'_ Merlin thought with a smile before reaching down to whisper in the child's ear. _"You've done well to summon a version of the Once and Future King."_ The Servants watched Hakuno smile weakly before falling asleep. Merlin was relieved that one problem had been solved. 

Now, to figure out exactly what the _Arena_ was _…_


	2. Are Hard and Tiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another summoning takes place. Some family drama, like really light references to the drama.

She wasn't really sure why she thought things would change. Being sixteen wasn't going to magically make her family care about her own opinions, why would they? The  _ Arena _ gave them a good entertainment source and it was, apparently, a great source of income for them. Still. Did they have to drag her into this? 

_ 'Haven't I experienced this several times a lifetime ago? I should be used to it, by now.'  _

Even as she thought this, she couldn't help but feel sick at what they were practically demanding her, a sixteen year old girl, to do. Sky blue eyes looked out the window, gazing at the sun as it left to plunge the world into darkness. It seemed like a wonderful metaphor in regards to what her family wished to happen. Slender fingers combed through ashe blond hair. The wavy strands only reached above her shoulders.

_ 'Okay, Erica. You've experienced worse things than this before.'  _ she thought with a sigh as she walked to the faintly glowing summoning circle in the center of the study room. The catalysts her family had given her have been haphazardly thrown onto the desk to her right.  _ 'I am done dealing with Greeks and Romans and their awful deities, thank you.' _ Taking a deep breath, she recited the summoning rite. The circle shimmered once and the room seemed to gain a warmer temperature. 

The man that appeared was slender and youthful in appearance. That was the first thought that popped into her head. Followed by the abrupt observation that his fashion sense was odd, yet also breathtaking. He wore a spiked golden collar and a form fitting black outfit that covered his entire body… except his well toned chest, it seemed. His arms and legs were decorated with spiked golden armor, at least she thought they were spiked. A red crystal was embedded at the center of his exposed chest, with smaller golden diamonds arranged like the rays of the sun around it. He looked pale under the fading sunlight. The soft illumination seemed to form a halo over his short, slightly wild, white hair.

Bicolored eyes, one red and one cyan, observed her as he simply stood there. There was a stretch of silence before he spoke.  _ "It's nice to meet you. I am Karna, a Lancer class Servant. I am yours to command, Master." _ His voice had a calming effect. If Erica hadn't realized exactly who he was, she probably would have been calmed by his voice, alone. Alas, she knew  _ exactly _ who he had been in life.  _ 'I traded two, technically one, pantheon for another…! Okay, wait. This world is different, pull yourself together!' _ She took a deep breath before introducing herself.  _ "My name is Erica Nagawa. It's my pleasure to be working with you, Karna." _

* * *

Why was her family being difficult about this? Honestly, must she spell it out for them? _"Karna is more than capable in combat."_ There, she's said it! Are they happy, now? _"The more you have, the better chances for you to bring in money."_ Wow, her father must really not know her. _"Fine. Just one more, though. That's it."_ She said before walking back upstairs. 

She sagged on the chair, letting her head fall onto the desk with a tired and frustrated groan.  _ "Karna… I'm sorry but my family is so… Guh!" _ Karna, who was quietly standing by the window sill, regarded her with a calmness that would have pulled her into a sense of security. If she wasn't aware what this situation possibly meant in his perspective. 

_ "It's fine. Whichever path you take, I will follow you, Master." _ Karna replied as his eyes travelled to the star filled sky outside. He was uncertain as to why she felt frustrated.  _ "If it would calm you, I have had to share one Master with various Servants before. I do not mind it."  _ Of course, there had been special circumstances that called for it and allowed them all to be contracted with one mage. There was also the fact that certain Servants were almost unbearable to be around. He's certain his current Master had no knowledge of that time, however, and he would not burden her with his issues, real or imagined. Whatever she decided to do, he would not hold it against her. He was the Avatar of Charity, after all. 

Erica sighed, deep and meaningful, before standing and moving towards the summoning circle. A glance at Karna showed her his calm posture. Something told her that he was certainly alert for any possible threat, though.  _ "Alright. Let's get this done and over with, now."  _ Erica muttered as she completely turned her back on Karna and focused on the ritual for the second time that night. She could have sworn that she heard Karna sigh in annoyance, but she wasn't sure. Her attention was almost completely on the new Servant she had summoned. 

The man, whose golden brown eyes glared at a point above her right shoulder, had dark brown skin. He appeared to be fit, judging by his bare arms. His black hair was short and neat. The fringes slightly overshadowed his eyes, giving his expression a little more of a menacing effect. A cape, white on the outside and blue on the inside, was clasped around his neck. There were what looked like white shoulder pads on both his shoulders. A long white fabric went down from his shoulders to just above his feet. Intricate, thin blue patterns were stitched near the bottom of the fabric. The entire thing had a blue outline, near the edge, if one scrutinized enough to notice it. The man wore a sleeveless shirt and a pair of pants beneath the fabric. His hands were protected by white gloves.

Erica was glaring back at him the entire time she took in his appearance. The glare still fixed on Karna did not sit well with her. 

_ "I have no knowledge as to why you are here,  _ Karna.  _ But I shall end you, now, for my Master's sake!" _

Erica took a slow, deep breath as she raised her right hand.  _ "That's enough." _ She sounded like a general. Oh, what her past friends and family would do if they learned she was stuck in another war. That's neither here nor there, though.  _ "If you aren't going to introduce yourself, I'll just ask Karna who you are. He seems to know you, at least." _

_ "Perhaps you should send him back to the throne, Master."  _ Karna's voice was still calm yet Erica had enough experience with such things that she heard the underlying tone of annoyance.  _ "Or send myself back, if you wish to keep him instead?" _ Erica kept her eyes on the newly summoned Servant.  _ "I need your name and class. Also, you're both staying, Karna." _ The Lancer class Servant was silent. She apologized nonetheless.  _ "I'm sorry, but my family will pester us until I have two Servants. At least…" _

The man standing in the summoning circle breathed out a resigned sigh.  _ "Archer. My true name is Arjuna. I am at your command, Master." _

Erica suddenly felt exhausted. If Karna and Arjuna were anything like those other half-deity half-mortal siblings she knew of, and they didn't get along? Gods and goddesses, she hoped she could manage them so they wouldn't kill each other. They had enough to worry about with the Arena. Although, for all that they likely didn't get along, they sure gave similar self-introductions...

* * *

_ "I'm glad Alice doesn't have to worry about these things…"  _ she whispered to herself as she lay down to sleep, thinking of her baby cousin. She closed her eyes, hoping for sleep to take her in its embrace. Her family has accepted that she had no need for a third Servant, not when she had two heroes of the  _ Mahabharata  _ contracted to her. That was one less thing to worry about.

Karna had situated himself on her bed, watching over her while Arjuna had opted to sit at her desk, reading one of the many books she had gathered on the Grail and the Arena.


	3. On a New Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated with my luck, or lack thereof. Qin Shi Huang... I even have several pictures of you and a lantern. 250 quartz and 11 tickets and you give me Atalante... Please come to me...!!! (I have very low luck at gacha rolling... T-T)

In their family, if anyone asked, her parents would say, _"Our daughter is so gifted! She is the best of her age! Her long blonde hair, warm blue eyes and ivory skin plus her magical talents… a blessing, I tell you!"_ They might go on to say, _"Our daughter has summoned five legendary Heroes in the span of four years! We're so blessed to have her!"_

Of course, there were also the jabs at her own existence. 

_"Ah, she hasn't summoned any Servants. She is no proper mage. She doesn't even let her black hair grow past her shoulders. Perhaps if she did, we could style it to the preference of possible suitors. Alas, that girl is no proper child of our family!"_ As her father would say.

 _"That child only likes the dark and silence. What proper girl or woman likes those things? Her eyes are icy blue instead of warm and bright sapphires and her skin is almost pale to look at! What man would want that?!"_ Her mother would rant to her friends. 

In their eyes, she was unworthy - a shadow of her sister's life and accomplishment. Nothing she ever did or said could live up to her sister. She was unwanted and unplanned for, they would remind her in various ways.

There were plenty of times when the eleven year old girl found herself wanting to remind them of the Saber her sister had initially summoned five years ago. The one that the Grail took back before the knight even set foot outside the summoning room, nevermind into the _Arena._ The man who had claimed to be someone he was not. Her sister was obsessed with him, even after summoning the real King Arthur - a lady on a horse with a very deadly spear. The lady had huffed out a breath of irritation when her sister had accused _her_ of being an imposter. _"I am the part of Altria Pendragon who shall not hesitate to strike down my enemies. You are fortunate to have summoned me."_ The Lady had said in response to her sister's glares and accusations. 

Don't get her wrong, she really loved her family but she wanted to be loved and cared for herself. Which is why she spends more time at the library where her friend would be reading books his adoptive father had recommended. Or rather, books they both read for the sake of learning more about the Grail and the world.

* * *

It's been two months, now. Hakuno was trembling again. Her body was in pain from the mana transfers she was doing for Arthur. Though aside from the occasional whimpers, her cries were silent. Merlin held her closer to him. The bench was cold and hard so he had pulled Hakuno onto his lap. The girl's hands clutched tightly at his robes as the sound of weapons clanging against each other seemingly echoed within the viewing box. He was grateful that his king was also pulling mana from himself. It meant Hakuno wasn't as stressed as she could have been. Still...

 _"Hakuno. We don't blame you for this."_ Merlin has done all that he was able to do to reassure her. As he had done ever since they found out the full story of the Arena. Hakuno had only known they were meant to fight. He and Arthur had managed to pry even more information from Guinevere before the Saber class Servant had been tossed into the stadium the day after he was summoned. Well, not literally, but still… that had been a worrying time, considering Hakuno had still been magically weak due to the newly formed contract with Arthur. Fortunately, the Caster was able to keep pulling mana from Avalon for all three of them during the entire fight. 

_"Arthur will be fine. He's a strong warrior, you know?"_ He was sure Arthur would win the fight today. The king's opponent was Scathatch. Merlin hadn't been close to the Lancer but he knew Arthur would have victory over her. Kasumi knew as well. Arthur would win this match. The woman didn't care that the King would likely be hurt in the end, just that he would win. So, she had gone for the larger betting pool. Merlin felt sick at the idea of it. 

_'I wonder why it hurts so, thinking of this. Most of us would simply return to the Throne of Heroes, while some of us returned to where our existences continued. It's just like the Grail War in that regard."_ Merlin's eyes closed of their own accord as he held Hakuno in a tight embrace. The Grail War, he corrected himself, called for Masters and Servants who had something they wished to attain through the Grail. Not this… blasphemy. 

The Arena had, once upon a time, been one of the many training rooms in the past. He could still recall how enthusiastic Gudako had been every time she'd managed to help a Servant reach their full strength through the simulations. Now, the same place he remembered with quite a bit of fondness had been tainted by the violence and greed of those who got their way into Chaldea these past two and a half centuries.

Summoning Servants to have them fight each other for the mages' financial and entertainment purposes… It's insulting at the least and just plain abusive at worst…! 

Mages were laughing and discussing various theories about Scathatch and Arthur behind the stands of the stadium, in their own viewing boxes. Safe and relaxed, for the most part. It was just wrong, and they were going to find a way to rectify this, Merlin was sure of it. Arthur had been aghast as well, after all, upon learning these things.

* * *

The blond was pulling on a lot of mana from both his Master and his fellow Servant. He was still rather drained after his fight with Avenger two days ago. It had been a shock to come face to face with a saint hungry for vengeance, and Jeanne d'Arc had certainly been a formidable opponent. Merlin had told him, after the fight, that the woman was actually nice to be around, if she were free to be herself. _"She tries to hide her heart and emotions from the world but she is ultimately a nice, protective sister or mother to those she cares for. Not that she would ever admit it or allow anyone to state such things~"_

The Caster had been another surprise, truly. Arthur never thought he would ever meet a male version of the woman who had guided him in life. They were similar in many ways, but they also differed from each other. It was in the way Merlin held himself. The woman Arthur knew was graceful and tried to understand humans and human emotions, at least. This Merlin, on the other hand, reflected emotions based on mere observation, for the most part. He still didn't really understand the emotions that came with humanity nor did he really see any need to. Arthur and Hakuno were determined to fix that.

 _"Hoh… You smile although we are expected to kill each other? Altria would never smile if she were in your position."_ Scathatch taunted him as they exchanged blows. Arthur didn't even try to come up with a response to that. _"Perhaps it's because you have a very immature magus for a Master, hmm? I wonder if she'll grow into a pretty lady."_

Green eyes narrowed at the underlying threat in Lancer's voice. _"You won't get a chance to even think of harming or killing my Master!"_ Arthur informed the woman before taking up his sword. This is the first time he'd unleash his Noble Phantasm since he was summoned. He wasn't certain why but he fervently hoped that Merlin wouldn't be disappointed at the difference. The mage had mentioned Altria's Noble Phantasm was Excalibur. His was technically the same blade, but… well.

 _"A king's duty is sacred."_ Scathatch hummed upon realizing what the man who claimed to be the King of Knights was about to do. _"For the protection and peace of the people, go forth!"_ Strange. That sword in his hands didn't look like Excalibur… It's hilt was golden and shaped similar to a dragon's wing, for one. The blade was long, almost half of Arthur's height, and slightly curved at the tip. The silver glinted in the strong lighting of the Arena, seemingly embraced by a golden light. _"Lead our people toward the right path, Caliburn!"_

Much like Altria's Excalibur, Caliburn let loose a bright golden light. Scathatch found it hard to defend against, if there was even a way of defense. The magic emitted by Caliburn ate away at her skin, at her very soul, like it was judging her worthiness. It was rather fitting as Caliburn and Excalibur were technically one and the same. _'A sword that judged his worth as heir to the throne and King of Albion… also judges the worth of others to live and rule…'_ She thought as she began to fade _,_ returning to the Throne of Heroes. _'Altria's version does have a similar effect, now that I think of it. Purifying evil and all…'_

* * *

Merlin took one look at the blade and chuckled. _'No wonder he is both more charismatic and yet just that tiny bit more naive than Altria. He's younger than her, if Caliburn hasn't been broken and reforged yet.'_ The Cambion wondered why his heart seemingly stuttered just then, as it always has every time Arthur won in the Arena. Or whenever Arthur made them meals. Or even when they were just spending the time cuddling with their Master. Speaking of, he looked down at Hakuno, who was now resting on his lap, Merlin pushed the mystery of his heart to the back of his mind before whispering, _"Rest well, Hakuno."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a plan laid out for this. Just recently made. So, then.
> 
> Next Chapter: Two kids at the library and a certain mage plotting with a Servant. Sort of.


	4. Have Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirou worries for Ayaka, Nero reminisces for a very short moment, Kiritsugu really dislikes the situation with the Grail and Jeanne goes off to begin her investigations.

_"You know."_ The twelve year boy began as he straightened his disheveled red hair. _"I would bet that old man Kiri would fight to have custody of you."_ Those warm brown eyes regarded her with all the sincerity he could give. She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff, her eyes closing under the round eyeglasses.

 _"Tell him that I'm fine and safe, Shirou. They wouldn't hurt me. They would prefer to avoid any possible lawsuits, after all."_ She said as she flipped to the next page in her book. History had always interested her. Perhaps it was because of the Grail and the fact that she probably wouldn't ever get to summon a Servant. Her sister was already perfection personified, according to her parents. They didn't need her potential failures trailing after her sister's success. Shirou sighed heavily before turning her way.

 _"_ _I keep telling him and Auntie Taiga, Ayaka. They just worry, as I do. You're my friend, practically my sister in all but blood, y'know?"_ Ayaka's brows furrowed at his words. She put the book down on her lap as she thought of it. Shirou was right, of course. But they were still her family. Sure, the comfy dark blue summer dress she wore was from Shirou and Kiritsugu… as well as the rest of her comfortable clothes… and even the eyeglasses with the correct prescription… but still… blood must count for something, right…?

Shirou stood up, straightening his white shirt and fixing its collar. One of his hands fished for something in the pocket of his brown jeans. _"Here."_ He said, tossing it at her. Ayaka could only stare at the palm sized statue in her hands. It looked like an important relic. _"Old man Kiri said, lots of times, that he'd feel better if someone were around who would prioritize you over your family. I totally agree with him!"_

_"I'll think about it."_ She told him before watching her one and only friend head to the door of the library. _"Come on! It's getting late. We'll walk you home!"_ He declared when a blond haired lady materialized before them. Her hair was tied up in a bun. Her eyes were green, like a healthy forest. She wore typical modern clothes, a red dress with a small white bow acting as a belt. _"You must be Shirou's friend. I am a Saber Class Servant! Worry not, my little princess. My blade shall swiftly end all who oppose us on our way!"_

 _"Ruler summoned her a few days ago."_ Shirou explained when Ayaka just stared blankly at the blond. _"Not to worry, we are alone and away from those who wish to spy on us."_ Shirou nodded at Saber before introducing her to Ayaka. His voice was still as quiet as he could manage, however. _"You might find it hard to believe, but she's Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. The-"_

 _"The fifth emperor of Rome is also a lady?"_ Ayaka simply tilted her head to the side as she asked the question. _"King Arthur is a lady, too. She's very kind."_ She informed them when Shirou gave her a confused look. _"Umu! Altria Pendragon is rather chivalrous and honorable. A true knight to her very core."_ Nero praised her fellow leader with a nod. A happy smile rested on her face. _"Come, young lady. Shirou and myself shall ensure you a safe passage home, umu!"_

Ayaka took hold of the sun-kissed hand the emperor offered to her. _"Grazie mille, but please just call me Ayaka."_ Nero was pleasantly surprised to hear her native words coming from the young girl. Shirou has also been practicing both French and Italian for the past few months. It pleased her immensely to know that they were at least trying to truly bond with Servants, unlike most other mages, nowadays. 

Nero thought of her Praetor and Gudako as she followed Shirou and Ayaka through the wide city streets. _'I truly hope you both found happiness in your lives. Praetor, Gudako… Part of me wishes to see you both once more, no matter how impossible that may be…'_

* * *

The man sighed as Ruler told him of her findings. _"The Grail and all its fragments are being held in a highly secure area, Kiritsugu. It would be a death sentence should we try to solve this problem on our own."_ She reported with a stern expression on her fair face, her sky blue eyes showed her worry and frustration in regards to the situation. _"Perhaps… you could call in the assistance of the Kishinami family. Or the Fujimaru family…"_

He really isn't sure what the deal was with those two families. Both are too close to the heart of the problem yet this blond haired saint always brings the two up as possible allies. He knew for a fact the Kishinami family would not help them. God knows that woman has never cared for anyone or anything but her selfish and greedy desires. Yet, Ruler's blue eyes would get that certain hint of familiarity and fondness whenever she spoke of them.

Kiritsugu let his charcoal eyes close as rubbed his temple and sighed. They couldn't just discuss a plan out here in the café, as nice as that may sound. _"Alright. I'll meet with Taiga this afternoon so we can reschedule Shirou's classes before school starts again. He really does worry for the Sajyou mage too much…"_ he grumbled but Ruler knew the man cared as well. It's why she doesn't mind being contracted to him. He reminds her of both Hakuno and Gudako so much that it hurt sometimes…

The man stood up, fixing his black cloak tighter against his person. _"Jeanne. You need to gather as much information as possible on Kirei Kotomine, the Kishinamis and the Fujimarus."_ Jeanne looked out the window to the setting sun, silent for a few moments. She wondered how Sheba and Chaldea became reduced to an entertainment factory by the mages. _"I_ _shall continue looking into the matter, Kiritsugu."_ She assured him before standing. 

The white skirt she wore fluttered around her knees as she took long strides to the exit of the café. Kiritsugu watched her go, hoping they could figure out a way to stop Sheba's madness before things could get any more out of hand. 

Jeanne adjusted the collar of her blue violet blouse as she walked to the Kishinami household. She stopped for a moment and frowned upon sensing the sudden spike of mana. _"I wonder what that could have been..._


	5. For Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura loses a parent and gains a guardian. Arjuna faces himself and bickers with Karna afterwards. Erica mentions a deal. Ayaka starts to think about summoning while also worrying for her friend.

_ "As long as you stay away from summoning and Sheba, you can claim plausible deniability should things ever go wrong."  _ Her father had told her while fixing her long, light blond hair. She didn't know why he kept saying this. She already knew it by heart. Nine years of hearing the words almost on repeat can do that, she supposed.  _ "I want you to stay safe, my cherry blossom. More than money or entertainment, that is all I ask."  _

So, when the men came to her home, taking her father away and leaving her in the arms of her crying mother, she only clung onto the woman. They cried together for a while. Her mother had told her to leave the house for a little bit once they were calmed down.  _ "I agree with your father, Sakura. I do not want you anywhere near anything that has to do with summoning and Sheba."  _ She said as she fixed the frilly pastel blue dress on the nine year old's figure.  _ "Come home in around thirty minutes to an hour. No later." _

Sakura came home to find there was an extra pair of hands to help with the chores and an extra mouth to feed. The Lancer class Servant was strong. Mother said he comes from the Ulster Cycle. Sakura's violet eyes widened when the Servant sat next to her the next day.  _ "Ya know, there ain't any reason for ya to worry with me around!"  _ She could do nothing but stare as the Servant ate breakfast with them. He walked her to school and gave her a talisman.  _ "If I was a Caster right now, I'd be able to actually activate runes… dang it! Sorry kid, but this trinket here will have to do. It's a li'l something for luck and protection, as they say!"  _ He had told her after handing a small stone figurine of what may be a leprechaun with a horseshoe.  _ "Thank you, Cu."  _ The man smiled at her before heading off. He and her mother were going to try and solve something, apparently.

* * *

Erica forced herself to watch. If Arjuna was required to fight his Alter self for the satisfaction of these "better people" then she sure as the river Styx would watch. Supporting him both through mana and morale was the least she could do. Karna stood beside her. 

_ 'Behind you, Arjuna! Don't let him unleash his Noble Phantasm!'  _ She all bit screamed through their bond.  _ 'He is aware of that. Please do not worry yourself too much on his behalf, Master.'  _ Karna may try as hard as he could to convince her through his words but she knew he was worried for his brother as much as she was. Her Arjuna was seemingly flying as he jumped from the floor, the walls and the ceiling. It was a sight to behold, in all honesty. Of course, the Berserker god was technically stronger and more agile than him, but Erica would have faith in her Servant.  _ 'Now, Arjuna!" _

Arjuna was aware that they had been fighting for more than an hour. His Berserker self was, after all, a strong and formidable god. Still, Karna was not the only one capable of slaying deities.  _ "Expanding sacred domain. Domain secured."  _ He would have liked to see his Master's expression. She would no doubt be awed at his magnificent bow once again. Unfortunately, he had to focus on his opponent. This older, more divine version of him might find an opening to exploit otherwise.  _ "You have found a rather worthy Master, I see."  _ Berserker spoke. The god wasn't really trying to stop his attack though to the audience, it apparently seemed like Berserker was fighting with his all.  _ "I can sense a great power from her. Do not waste her faith, Archer." _

" _ Divine punishment enforcement limits... All approved. By the wrath of Shiva, here ends thy life."  _ He almost spat the words out, scowling distastefully at the Berserker and the insinuations of his words. " _ Pashupata!"  _

Erica felt a wave of relief wash over her when Arjuna returned to her side. She had worried that it might have been too much for him.  _ "Come now. It has already been a full year and you still believe either one of us would fail you, Master?" _ He knew she only worried for their wellbeing but that didn't mean he should stop teasing her. Karna didn't agree, though.  _ "Our Master only wishes to ensure our safety and health, brother. Be grateful to her." _ Arjuna glared at his archrival with a quiet huff, arms crossing over his chest. They both became alert when Erica's father entered the viewing room.  _ "Well done, my dear! You may head off to your cousin, now." _ That's right. It was the beginning of spring. She had promised her cousin a day of bonding. 

_ "As per our agreement, father. My Servants won't be fighting at all for the next month." _ She felt she had to remind the man of that before leaving the Arena. The deal she had struck with him after summoning Arjuna meant that her Servants could take a break in between their fights. It was the best she could get for them. Karna and Arjuna walked with her to Alice's home.  _ "We could just deal divine punishment upon them all, if you so wish it."  _ Arjuna had been saying this everytime they left the Arena - or Sheba, in general. Erica's shoulders had slumped the moment they were away from her parents and the facility. Karna shook his head as the image of what 'divine punishment' outside of his brother's Noble Phantasm might be.  _ "I honestly agree with him, Erica. Though his methods may be too uncouth for your tastes." _ The smirk that had formed on Arjuna's lips twitched, along with an eye.  _ "Your method would be unsatisfactory, bastard. Simply destroying them in one strike… it would be better to let them shake in fear for a bit, don't you agree, Erica?" _

Erica couldn't stop herself from smiling. Sure, they argued like this a lot. Really though, it was more a sibling squabble than anything else. Two brothers and their silly but endearing little competition for favor. At least, it seemed that way to her. It's not like they've tried to kill each other, they settled that problem by having regular spars. The barbed words thrown at each other were harmless, however they may sound. Their antics actually reminded her of her old life and her far too many cousins.

* * *

Ayaka sighed, once again studying the small relic Shirou had given her. The silver stone was shaped as a dog with tiny runic symbols displayed on the stand. She searched her brain for any ideas only to come up with quite the list of possible Servants connected to this particular catalyst.  _ "I don't even know the breed of the dog. That could have helped me a lot in figuring this out… darn it, Shirou… You could at least give me a hint…! Though you're right. I do like solving these things on my own..."  _ she ranted to her empty bedroom. She frowned as she thought about her friend. The redhead had been tense these past few months and their hangouts have been fewer and rarer…

_ "Maybe I should try summoning soon…"  _ she whispered, rolling on her bed to face the ceiling.  _ "I hope you're okay, Shirou…"  _ She closed her eyes and went to sleep, the relic tucked safely under her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking Qin Shi Huang out of the story. I don't trust myself to write him just yet...
> 
> Shirou's Summoning will take place soon. I imagine in the next chapter or two, he will have his Servant with him. There will probably be a time skip, too. Hakuno's King will be appearing soon, as well.


	6. Brings a New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two deaths are mentioned. Two Summonings occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very merry christmas to all! Here's my Christmas gift to my readers! A new chapter!

Merlin and Arthur have been taking turns caring for their Master and teaching her proper mana management. _"One day, I am going to personally run her through."_ Merlin had declared once, several months ago. Normally, he would never have considered such options but his Master's situation was only so dire because of Kasumi. 

Twenty eight months. It's been that long since Hakuno had summoned them and she still hasn't summoned another Servant. Kasumi has been watching them like a hawk. Merlin's found cameras hidden everywhere and Arthur had noticed long ago that Guinevere and Lancelot were both keeping an eye on everything they did.

Guinevere and Lancelot were Kasumi's bargaining chips and she knew it. She always did or said something that would remind them of her contract with their dear friends. Arthur and Hakuno would be devastated if anything happened to the queen and her knight because of their actions or inactions. Merlin much prefers his Master and king happy and at peace so they haven't tried to do anything as of yet. _'Ah. Why is it that I feel this way? I shouldn't actually feel these human emotions…'_

Aside from Kasumi having their every move watched, Merlin wanted to find a catalyst for the Servant he hoped Hakuno would summon. He wouldn't have her attempting a third isummoning if they were going to rely on simple chance. She got lucky with him and Arthur. Merlin didn't want to test that luck only for her to summon a Servant who can't really help or get along with them...

 _"Are you getting any closer to finding a catalyst, Merlin?"_ The king asked as Merlin tucked Hakuno into bed. During the first month of being her Servants, the two had realized that Hakuno hadn't been shown much in the way of affection. It was truly horrible, even more so since she was such a sweet and well-behaved child.

Merlin hummed, answering Arthur with a simple nod as he took a comb from the small dresser beside the bed. Slowly, gently, he began combing her hair as she slept, untangling the strands that could form knots if left unattended. Hopefully, she could summon the Servant they needed without that awful woman knowing of it. _"In a few more months, I'll have a catalyst in my hands, my king."_ Merlin stated.

Arthur still wasn't sure why Merlin addressed him as his king. He isn't Altria, as Merlin liked to point out. He also wasn't completely certain as to why the part-incubus would say the title with a teasing smile and a wink. Recently, he's noticed something strange happening with his heart whenever Merlin was involved, as well. 

He had no idea why, though. He'd never felt this way with his mentor. Perhaps there was just something about him that set him apart from her. The differences between them, small and barely noticeable as they may be, made Arthur miss the woman who had been like a sister to him. 

Yes. That must be it. There couldn't be any other reason for the odd beat-skipping his heart seemed to try to do when it came to Merlin aside from Arthur missing his sister figure. Right?

The issue of who Hakuno should summon was rather touchy, too, but Arthur would trust Merlin with this. _"I wouldn't touch him with a lancepole if it could be avoided. But you do bring up good points about him not bending to anyone's rules…"_ Arthur honestly failed to see where Merlin's apparent enthusiasm to summon the man came from. 

In his memories of the war he'd fought in before answering Hakuno's call, the man had been arrogant and self-centered. A tyrant through and through. Perhaps it was just in his world though, seeing as Merlin believed the man would help them once summoned.

* * *

A hollow emptiness filled him when he realized what he was looking at. He had been eternally glad when Kiritsugu and Taiga had gotten their little sort-of family away from Ayaka last year. He didn't want her to be on the Mage Association's blacklist. That didn't matter at the moment, though. 

Nope. Not one bit.

Right now, the hollow feeling in his chest was turning into something rather nasty. Taiga was laying across the floor, pale and unmoving in a pool of crimson red liquid. Kiritsugu had run off, no doubt attempting to assassinate the mages responsible for the scene in front of Shirou. He was sure the old man was wounded. Jeanne and Nero both attempted to reassure him before going after Kiritsugu. 

He didn't know how but something told him the old man wouldn't be coming back from this encounter. 

Shirou stumbled into the study where a Summoning circle was recently drawn. They had planned to summon either King Arthur or King Gilgamesh to aid in their fight, but they had yet to procure the catalysts for either Spirit…

He hadn't known for certain what he had expected to happen, but this…

_"Ah… Such thirst for justice… but isn't justice simply a glorified form of vengeance?"_

Had he voiced the words needed for a Summoning? Shirou's not sure. This… is this what it feels like to have a Heroic Spirit offer their allegiance to you? Like something or someone was siphoning your mana?

_"Haha! You have called to me! The incarnation of vengeance! The jet black resentment. Extra class, Avenger!"_

Wait. What? 

A man appeared in front of him, stepping out of the circle. His attire resembled a black detective's attire which contrasted with his short and wavy ash blond hair. A pair of golden eyes watched Shirou with scrutiny.

 _"Shirou! We must leave this place at once! Kiritsugu found a way to transfer my contract before-"_ Jeanne stilled by the doorway to the study, green gaze locked on the Avenger that stood just an arm's length away from the red haired teen. _"Wh-what are you doing here?!"_

Instead of answering her, the Avenger simply addressed Shirou once more. _"I shall aid you in gaining this 'justice' that you wish for. Do not bore me, Master!"_

* * *

Relieved smiles were plastered on both Merlin's and Arthur's faces. Guinevere had asked them not to give any details and in turn, she and Lancelot were able to distract Kasumi enough for this opportunity. They knew they were on a time limit.

Merlin had placed the catalyst, something from the city of Uruk that he had somehow gotten his hands on, upon the center of the circle. _"Okay, then. You know the words, Hakuno. Arthur and I shall be here in case anything goes wrong. Remember, whoever comes out of this Summoning, you are going to gain Command Spells to use on them should they act out of line. However-"_

 _"- they are a last resort solution. I know, Merlin. The two of you have mentioned it enough times that I know it by heart."_ The brunette told him with a fond expression. _"Stop fretting so much. You and Arthur can handle most threats whenever you work together."_

For some reason, that caused them both to blush, though neither of them were aware of the other's flushed look seeing as Merlin's back was facing Arthur and the King had looked away.

Hakuno recited the words she had been practicing for the past twenty months. The circle emitted a faint glow. Merlin crossed his fingers. Either a Lancer whose loyalties lay with their one single friend and whoever summoned them would answer her or said Lancer's friend. Really, they couldn't get this wrong.

A man with short blond hair appeared, to Merlin's relief and Arthur's slight worry. To make things better, in Merlin's opinion, the man was wearing nothing but a vest and a pair of red harem pants. A golden armor was seemingly thrown over said pants. His right hand had a golden gauntlet and a white turban rested on his head.

Red eyes regarded them with such smugness that Arthur was honestly tempted to sick Caliburn on the man. Though, he did wonder where the full body armor went.

_"Caster. Gilgamesh. I own all treasures in the world and so am able to appear in this form. Rejoice, Master. You have summoned the one true king of the world!"_

Wow. It appeared that pride of his was a personality trait, Arthur mused. Merlin just laughed. _"As prideful and flashy as always, Gilgamesh~"_

Huh. Did Merlin know the King of Heroes on a personal level? For some reason, that thought made Arthur's heart clench.

 _"You have not summoned me, mongrel."_ The red eyed king stated in a bored manner, gaze moving from Merlin to the brunette kneeling in front of him. Honestly? The girl was plainer than Gudako had been. Gilgamesh wasn't sure how such a plain thing could house such a strong amount of mana. Perhaps the pesky Grand Caster had something to do with this?

 _"I would appreciate a proper introduction from the one I have answered, off course!"_ He declared with such smugness and pride, Arthur wondered if this was Archer playing them for fools. _"Well?"_ he asked, arms crossing over his chest. He wore an expression that said he deserved the all the respect and devotion in the world.

 _"My name is Hakuno Kishinami, King Gilgamesh. Merlin says you can help us solve an issue we have…?"_

_"Hmm?"_ That red gaze travelled back to Merlin, scrutinizing him. _"And who is the one standing behind you, Court Mage?"_

Arthur almost bristled at the familiarity in the way he addressed Merlin. _"I am Arthur Pendragon. A Saber class Servant."_

 _"Hoh?"_ Gilgmamesh wanted to laugh at the knight. Such a claim, yet… he closed his eyes and used his clairvoyance for but a mere moment to see if the claim were true. 

_"Would you help us, King of Heroes?"_ The quiet voice of the only girl in the room somehow beckoned him to break away from the vision he saw. _'So it seems there are worlds with a male King Arthur, hmm?'_

Red eyes opened to take in the slightly hopeful look on the brunette before him. She was likely holding her emotions back. A logical and practical thing to do when faced with a possible threat, which he certainly could be. 

_"Hah! Do not even think of placing me on the sidelines, mongrel! I shall show you how a King leads victories against even the gods themselves!"_

* * *

So he declared yet the Grand Caster was a lot peskier than he had been back in Chaldea. Merlin had the gall to demand for the King of Heroes to hide in the shadows once they left Hakuno's bedroom. As though he would be a liability. The nerve of that incubus! Truly!

Yet, as Gilgmamesh was all but forced into his Astral Form, he noted how tense his Summoner was. It wasn't just Hakuno, either. Both Merlin and Arthur seemed to take on a resigned posture as they came close to a highly familiar facility. 

How nostalgic. It felt like it hadn't been that long ago that they had been solving Singularities and saving humanity from ending. Despite the familiarity, however, Gilgmesh's keen eyes easily observed the various differences as they entered the place.

What he recalled to be the training rooms have been remodelled, now looking more like a certain Colosseum. Hakuno's aunt, who had rather easily gotten on his list of most annoying nuances, had herded her and her Servants to a viewing box. 

Gilgamesh easily noticed how Hakuno was giving Arthur a continuous mana transfer and how Merlin was gripping tightly on his staff. Honestly, the woman who could somehow possibly be even more annoying than a certain goddess should have picked up on it if she were as talented as she wanted the world to believe.

Kasumi left the room, heading to another viewing box and leaving Hakuno to sit upon the bench. Merlin sat beside her, ever so slightly leaning closer to her. Gilgamesh supposed that remaining quiet and unseen for now was a good thing. The less people who knew about Hakuno having him, the better it would be for them to resolve this situation. With a quiet sigh, he sat on Hakuno's other side. 

Really though, his clairvoyance had given him a small insight already and he found himself hating these people for defiling something he had helped to preserve. 


End file.
